tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jazz
JAZZ would be cruising down Bourbon Street in New Orleans or be double-parked outside a cellar club in Greenwich Village soaking up the local sounds if he weren't in the middle of a war. He's a confirmed Earthen culture junkie - he can talk fluently about ballet or break-dancing (although he prefers the latter), and he's always on the lookout for more stuff to turn on to. His knowledge of Earthen ways and his easy adaptability to Earthen environments make him the indispensable right-hand mech of his commander, Optimus Prime. He's often given the most dangerous assignments, and, with characteristic coolness, usually pulls them off using something out of his seemingly bottomless bag of tricks. He'd rather dazzle you with style than accomplish a mission the easy way. In robot mode, Jazz can use his solar-powered photon rifle with deadly accuracy up to a distance of .9 miles from target, and he can shoot it from virtually any physical position he may be in with equal effectiveness. He can also use a combination of his overhead flame-thrower (maximum range of 250 feet), full-spectrum front grill beacon and 180 dB stereo speakers to create a spectacular, disorienting light and sound show. He has been known to glide for more than 3000 feet using his rear-mounted ailerons. His biggest asset is the versatility and cleverness he possesses in using the resources at his disposal. Although Jazz's firepower and strength are weak relative to that of some of the other Autobots, he more than compensates with his daring and skill. He's prone to be distracted from his primary assignment by Earthen behavior patterns that he finds interesting. This sometimes leads to disastrous consequences. Back In The Day G1 Funk Era SouthernplayalisticcadillacfunkyMUXic Jazz was head of Special Operations until that division was folded into Infantry. During the Great Flood of 2011, Brawn and Jazz helped the Joes destroy the Decepticons under-Arctic base, rescuing Seaspray in the process. In 2012 Jazz operated out of the Ark. With Prowl moved into the general command pool in 2013, Jazz was promoted to Earth Infantry Forces CO, while retaining his role as Special Operations Commander. In November of 2013, Nightlash made a public appearance to antagonize Jazz in a rural farmland area. Combat ensued as Nightlash opened up, taunting her adversary about delivering his head on a platter to Cobra Command for inspection and dissection. In spite of a weak start, Jazz gained the upper hand in the end and overpowered her, leaving her unconscious to be recovered by the Sweep Scourge. During the Decepticon occupation of Autobot City in 2014, Jazz was part of an underground resistance that sabotaged Decepticon efforts to entrench themselves in the city. In May of 2015, Jazz was critically injured in a blast that ripped through Autobot City. It took him six months to recover, but he eventually resumed his post as head of Earth's infantry forces. In 2016, Jazz was on hand to bid Sparkplug goodbye after what was possibly his last visit to Cybertron. In 2017, Jazz led a successful mission against the Decepticon planetary engines in Thunderhead Pass. In 2018, Jazz once again regained his status as the head of the new Autobot Intelligence Division. Meister of Ceremonies Carkour An all terrain method of transportation that utilizes quick transformations, momentum and acrobatics. Masters of Carkour, such as Jazz, are capable of performing stylish feats of agility without circuit-breaking. Whether it be running up walls, jumping across gaps between rooftops or grinding down railings, this acquired skill is something that takes cycles worth of training and a buckets of touch up paint. Carpoeira Jazz fell in love with the visual storytelling of Capoeira the moment he witnessed it on Earth. As with almost everything he loves from Earth, Jazz trained himself in this art and modified it to fit his own size and style. He has taken to calling it Carpoeira in honor of the art that started it all and to give a shout out to the way he may often transform between his robot and car modes -while- utilizing this particular martial art style. Circuit-Su A highly focused and spark-channeling martial art that is hard to learn and even more difficult to master. With a focus on mental and circuital, as opposed to the physical, Circuit-Su practitioners lean heavily on their willpower and the harmony that they have within. Rumors claim that masters of Circuit-Su can actual channel the energy of their Sparks and use such as a physical attack. While Shi attacks are few and far between, Circuit-Su is suited to those that can remain cool under pressure. And really, who's cooler than Jazz? Dance Jazz has always been an incredible dancer. From his days on Cyberton where he'd spend countless cycles on the dance floor Shiftin' Gears or Freewheelin' to the learning of new Earthen dance styles such as Breakdancing or even the Waltz, Jazz has taken it upon himself to cram his memory with all the right moves. While most of the time, Jazz's dancing mastery is used to cut a rug or showoff, this awesome Autobot often finds a way to use dance to his advantage even in combat situations. Demolitions When it comes to making things go boom, you definitely want Jazz in the room. As part of his combative functionality, Jazz has been trained in and mastered the skill of blowing slag up. Whether he's pulling off some makeshift explosions with nearby materials, rigging a place to blow in the most spectacular of fashions or simply hurling a grenade or two at his enemies, Jazz is ready, willing and able to blow up the spot. Leadership Jazz comes across as the type of leader that leads by doing. Sure, he's got some choice words every now and again, sometimes even managing to be inspiring but he's much better at doing than saying. He's a coolheaded commander that won't think twice or hesitate to join the fight. Delegation is not really his bag but running an entire division of the Autobots has made it a necessary evil. Still, though, Jazz prefers to lead the way so that others may follow. Grav Mecha Jazz is self-taught in the street fighting martial arts style of Grav Mecha. It is an improvisational and informal fighting style that incorporates elements of boxing and wrestling with a mech's purpose and functionality. While Grav Mecha does have some foundational elements, how it is used varies from mech to mech or femme to femme. No two Grav Mecha artists are the same. Jazz's particular style incorporates acrobatics, evasive tactics and counters. Movement is the key to Jazz's success as a Grav Mecha master. Improvisational Tactics Jazz is very good at tactics in a specific arena... the arena of improvisation. Jazz is a solid planner and can follow along with most things fairly easily but where he really shines is when he has to improvise. He doesn't particularly need to have all the facts or all the details of a plan down before he rushes in like a fool. But that's where Jazz has the most success. Instrumentalist Jazz has an uncanny ability to pick up musical instruments and play them. It only takes him a couple of tries to learn how to play a musical instrument before he can start playing them with relative ease. This does not put him in the realm of masterhood, but he can play instruments like nobody's business. Metallikato Known to be an obscure and often inaccessible martial art, Metallikato is a rarity among the Cybertronian species. An ancient martial art that is a combination of various other teachings, this particular style focuses on using a wide variety of attack strategies and the versatility is what Jazz loves most about it. Most practitioners of Metallikato are masters of the blade and while Jazz has taken some of those teachings to spark, he prefers to mold elements of Metallikato into his own style. Music Appreciation Now, while Jazz is no musical prodigy beyond his cycles like certain Boomboxes are, he's definitely able to appreciate the sound of music. He understands and can even play music, appreciates it on a scholarly level and can even just enjoy it as it is meant to be: leisurely. Jazz incorporates music into almost all of his activities, whether it be relaxing or training or even during battle. Jazz has a particular love for Earth music and appreciates it above all. Sabotage Previously functioned as an infiltrator and saboteur, Jazz has come into knowledge on how to deal with problems and situations behind enemy lines. He specializes in getting behind the curtain and making life difficult for his enemies and foes. Whether that be blowing up the missiles they wanted to launch to create another war or if that entails removing the circuitry needed for their latest doomsday device to work. Jazz is an expert in ruining the plans of his enemies. Special Operations Training Jazz has taken his stealth and infiltration training to the next level. Training with like-functioned Cybertronians, civilian or otherwise, Jazz has taken quite a bit of time to become masterfully adept in various disciplines that should serve him well in his function as a SPECIAL OPERATIONS COMMANDER. He is, more or less, geared up and designed to be a one mech solution to various problems and issues that may arise. While this also puts him in a position to be able to lead a team of special operatives on missions, he can also be counted on to do them himself. Terran Culture If there's anything that Jazz is an expert in it is Terran Culture. He studies it. He loves it. He's damn near obsessed with it. He wants to know all there is to know about Earth: its history, the present and would like to be around to see the future. He loves Earth with all his spark and will always strives to learn more about the culture that he wants to be part of so badly. Tech & Specs 007 Series MI-6 Photon Burst Rifle Availability: Robot Mode Jazz owns a modified photon burst rifle as a personal choice for weaponry that has been modified to fit his taste and style. It has been kitted with energy absorption panels along the frame of the weapon to allow for solar based recharging. Due to this, the photon beams it produces are incapable of reaching lethal levels of power. At best, Jazz's photon rifle can incapacitate his targets. Notes * Medium / Long Range * Photon Energy * Optical Enhancement Scope w/ 2x Magnification * Burst Fire (3x) Aileron Glider Availability: Vehicle Mode Designed as a spoiler for his vehicular mode, the aileron glider allows Jazz to reach epic levels of glided flight. He can't fly on his own but with the right speed he can make jumps with incredible ease and style. B - A - E Codebreaker Availability: Robot Mode The Breaking-And-Entering Codebreaker device is an accessory stashed by Jazz. When attached to an object with a lock, key code, encryption software or anything of the like, this device cracks it wide open. Constantly updated with the latest decryption and codebreaking software, the codebreaker is essential to the success of the Autobots' top agents. C.N.A. Analyzer Availability: Robot Mode Autobot Research & Development has given Jazz a modified C.N.A. Analyzer to assist him with identification purposes. While normally reserved for those of the forensics forte, Jazz carries one to be prepared for anything that may come his way. D1-SS Ion Pulse Pistol Availability: Robot Mode One of the many sidearms available to Jazz is the D1-SS Ion Pulse Pistol. By charging and firing ionic energy in a pulsating pattern that clashes with various electric and electronic fields, this gun is mostly serves as a "disruptor" class weapon. It is often used to temporarily disable weaponry, surveillance equipment or other devices that may be harmful or impeding to Jazz's missions. DX-84 Explosive Gel Availability: Robot Mode / Vehicle Mode Deployed from his feet or treads, Jazz can leave behind a microscopic imprint of explosive filament that is capable of being detonated via radio detonation. The explosive filament being used is capable of causing an explosion as powerful as a grenade. Ejector Seats Availability: Vehicle Mode A switch has been installed that allows Jazz to retract his roof and launch his seats out into the open air. Spring-loaded with catapult motorization, this is a sure fire way to get unwanted riders out and at a safe distance. It might even be possible to use in a boxing glove like fashion. EMG Availability: Robot Mode One of Jazz's many weapons is the EMG. Functioning as a technological carbine, the ElectroMagnetizer Gun is designed to fire dazzling display of electromagnetic energy in bursts. The energy shots from the EMG explode and spread on impact, invading a target's systems to destabilize them from the inside out. Full Spectrum Beacon Availability: Robot Mode / Vehicle Mode A built-in customization Jazz's front grill has been outfitted with beacon lights that are capable of expanding through the entire electromagnetic spectrum. In essence, this allows Jazz to artificially create "natural" light. Either way, his lights can be used to produce everything from infrared to near-ultraviolet light. Garrote Wire Availability: Robot Mode Designed for close quarters combat, Jazz has garrote wire embedded in his wrists. Capable of being deployed upon wrist to wrist impact, Jazz can use this specially designed nano-filament wire to cut through a target's armor in highly volatile and hostile situations. Holographic Interface Program Availability: Robot Mode / Vehicle Mode Jazz's Holographic Interface Program, or H.I.P., is pretty standard fare for a Cybertronian disguising himself on Earth. Slightly more advanced due to his functionality, the holoforms created by this are high-end and can be viewed at a range of up to about seven meters. The closer to Jazz the hologram stays, the stronger the visual. Jazz's holoforms have about a seven minute window before needing to power down and recharge. iSpy Mini-Cam Availability: Robot Mode A mini-camera that's capable of taking high-resolution holo-photos and encrypting them digitally for transport. This particular camera only holds seven shots as each time it is used it produces an encrypted data-slug with a digital imprint on it. Once decrypted the holo-photo will be provided. Nitrotine Enercigs Availability: Robot Mode Jazz has stashed a pack of enercigs that have been specially designed by Autobot Research & Development to explode moments after being ignited. Jazz doesn't smoke but who knows when these could come in handy. OMGs Availability: Robot Mode Jazz's Optic-Magnification Goggles have been built into the 'ears' on the side of his head. Now detachable, they can be used as a pair of multi-featured binoculars that are capable of enhancing his optic vision up to 100x. In addition, they are fitted with a variety of viewing capabilities that allow for long-range night vision or infrared capabilities. Notes: * Incompatible with VISOR * 100x Magnification * Night Vision Capability * Infrared Capability PatchPAK Availability: Robot Mode Jazz accessorizes with an advanced medkit that has been provided to him by Torque. Stored in a series of panels on his person, Jazz is equipped to deal with average to possible life-threatening wounds and injuries while in the field. Includes: * Adhesive Spray / Gel * Multi-Tool w/ Interchangeable Bits * Mini-Torch * Spare Wiring / Circuit Boards * Diagnostic MedScanner * Anti-Viral Nanobot Injections * Tweezers * Magna-Gauze Reverbreather Availability: Robot Mode Detachable mask accessory that is designed for use in hostile conditions. The mask is designed to filter out toxins and airborne substances that could be harmful to a Cybertronian's systems. RID Plates Availability: Vehicle Mode Randomized Identification plates have been installed into Jazz's vehicular mode. Through a complicated series of alphanumeric randomization, Jazz's ID plate can spin and create a varied set of official ID plates. They will scan and supply official information, just as any Cybertronian ID plate would. SASQ-Watch Availability: Robot Mode A modification insert for Jazz's VISOR designed by Autobot Research & Development. The Signal Analysis SeQuence-Watch program is designed to allow Jazz's VISOR to scan for and single out targets that are transmitting signals on any frequencies his sensors are capable of picking up. It does not allow him to know what is being transmitted or to where, but it does allow for Jazz to know that transmitting is happening, in some form or fashion. It is, more or less, a bug detector. Notes: * Turns Jazz's VISOR color to red when in use. Showstopper Availability: Robot Mode / Vehicle Mode Jazz has been outfitted and kitted up with a collection of speakers and lights that can be used to his stylishly strategic advantage. The combination of lights and sounds, when activated, creates a dazzling display that often overwhelms sensors to the point that it leaves those caught in it painfully disoriented. Skyhook Availability: Robot Mode / Vehicle Mode Jazz's Autobot Research and Development designed multitool accessory can be used for any number of things. This electromagnetic energy based grappling hook is designed to assist Jazz in all matters infiltration, combat and any other improvisational uses that it may actually have. Harnessed energy with an cyber-magnetic core allows the energy to attach to any solid surface. The Skyhook can also be used as a winch when in Vehicle Mode. SM-AUG Flamethrower Availability: Robot Mode Jazz is equipped with a shoulder-mounted flamethrower that is capable of producing and discharging flames that can reach temperatures of 1000 degrees Fahrenheit. The shoulder-mount has full rotation capabilities, while the weapon itself is properly ventilated to alleviate overheating concerns. Smoke Screen Availability: Vehicle Mode Jazz's tailpipe has been fitted with a smoke ejection device that releases a black cloud of magnetically charged smoke used to impair various senses but most importantly sight. SpotOn Smart Missile Guidance System Availability: Vehicle Mode Jazz is equipped for combat even in Vehicle Mode as the roof features a retractable missile launcher. Capable of holding up to four missiles at a time, these Smart Missiles can be configured for pinpoint accuracy and shuffles through a variety of options for targeting from color to IFF reading to heat signature and more. With the added bonus of Autobot R&D's premiere SpotOn guidance system, Jazz can't miss. Sound System Availability: Vehicle Mode / Robot Mode Jazz comes equipped with a beyond state of the art sound system that employs stereo-sonic speakers capable of producing up to 180 dB of pure and crisp sound. When cranked all the way up, this sound system could shatter walls and crumble rock. Stasis Shells Availability: Robot Mode Small pellets that explode upon impact and release a centralized stasis gas that is capable of temporarily incapacitating a target. Tazer Touch Availability: Robot Mode Embedded into his palms are a small discs designed to create a localized electromagnetic charge that is capable of allowing Jazz to stick to solid surfaces, such as walls or ceilings. They can also be used to administer a short electrical shock, about the strength of a taser, if needed. Thermal Sensitive Windows Availability: Robot Mode / Vehicle Mode Due the significant amount of upgrade he receives, Jazz requires a supplemental source of power to assist with keeping him functioning properly. Autobot Research and Development have created and installed Thermal Sensitive Windows which are used to absorb and replenish his energy at a consistent rate. These windows allow Jazz to stay charged, primed and ready for action at a moment's notice. It is possible for these windows to overheat if they are overrun with solar energy, in which case they would explode. Tire Slashers Availability: Vehicle Mode Designed to help Jazz with a little road rage, these extendable blades have been installed in his tires. They can extend outwards from each tire and are capable of slicing through Cybertronian steel if they have to. Miniaturized motors embedded in Jazz's axles give add a little more bite than would normally be expected. Touch-Induced Perception System Availability: Robot Mode More affectionately known as Finger-TIPS by Jazz, this invention of Wheeljack's is designed to assist Jazz with his more sneaky operations. Essentially functioning as micro-recording devices embedded into the tips of his fingers (thus the name), the TIPS allows Jazz to record audio through thin walls, glass, panes or any other surface that allows sound to travel through it. It also records in open-air areas. Notes: * Micro-Terabyte of Storage * Instant Playback Capability Tracer Beacons Availability: Vehicle Mode / Robot Mode Designed to be weightless and nigh-undetectable, these adhesive homing beacons transmit a signal on a secure and encrypted tracking frequency that allows Jazz to track down targets. The adhesive used appears to be able to stick to any solid surface. Jazz uses a built-in launching apparatus to deploy these little buggers. Turboard Availability: Robot Mode Research & Development has provided Jazz with the signature design for a military-grade hoverboard, affectionately called a Turboard by Jazz. Capable of sustaining indefinite flight at high speeds thanks to a crystalized energon fuel source. Fitted with a small cannon that fires a destabilizing electromagnetic charge capable of stunning targets within a 1.8 meter radius. Notes: * Flight Capable * Turbo Boosters * EM Destabilizer Cannon * MagLock Transport Hardware V.I.S.O.R. Availability: Robot Mode Virtual Intelligence and Systematic Operational Recall is that V.I.S.O.R. stands for. This is personalized HUD hardware that implements all the features of standardized HUDs and more. Not only can the VISOR provide Jazz with up to the tick information but it also provides scanning and targeting capabilities, optional recording software, real-time data transfer and relay, IFF readings and a host of other features. Jazz's VISOR is also reverse polarized with reflective tint to protect Jazz's optics. Notes: * Internal Systems Power Core Wheelther PBK Availability: Robot Mode This modified semi-automatic path blaster pistol is designed to fire dense packets of molten metal with impressive accuracy. Locked to Jazz's specific C.N.A., thanks to R&D's expertise, this particular weapon can only be used the spy bot. Lightly modified with an Amplifier Pak for added ammunition, a Quantum Stabilizer to eliminate the weapon's recoil and a Hyper Interlink to get the most out of reload time. This here sidearm is destined to become Jazz's signature weapon. Notes: * CNA Locked (Jazz) * Amplifier Pak * Quantum Stabilizer * Hyper Interlink W.I.N.G.s Availability: Robot Mode Jazz's W.I.N.G.s (Wind-Intercepting Navigational Gadget) are designed to be extended from his back when in Root mode. The doors from his Vehicle mode are extended in either direction to provide Jazz with a modified hang-glider concept to afford him some assistance when needing to survive high altitude falls or drops. Notes: * Flight Incapable Wrist Chronometer Availability: Robot Mode Leave it to Jazz to add style to everything, including being a spy. Attached to a panel on his arm is a wrist chronometer that allows Jazz to keep up with the current time. However, when the correct button is pressed, it emits a high-powered laser. Under The Hood * Jazz is voiced by ????. * Jazz's drink of choice is a Vexper Mechtini (Black Label Engex, Shaken, Dirty with a shot of Mercury) * Jazz's tech specs provide him with a 180 dB stereo system, which is a bit more powerful than "dazzling" and "disorienting." 170 - 180 dB is roughly the equivalent of a rocket launch. All The Right Grooves Special Operations 1999 ; December 1999 - Elita One : To: Autobot CoC : Subject: Elita One : (Coded for CoC Optics Only) : Jazz appears in the Conference Room, looking grim and serious. “Well, Autobots, it looks like Elita’s flipped her lid again, and Prime’s gone after her. He wants the base on full alert until he brings her back and rumors about this incident squashed ASAP. Blaster, I want you and your tapes monitoring Decepticon activity and communications constantly. Any sign the Cons know we’re without two of our leaders and are planning to take advantage, you contact Magnus and me post-haste. Jazz out.” He switches off the recorder, this time with minimal flair. 2001 ; August 28 - Outrider's Death : Harbinger and Outrider kill each other. Harbinger eventually gets better. Outrider doesn't. 2015 ; May 08 - "Jetfire... Traitor?" : A large blast tears through Autobot City. Could Jetfire be behind it? 2018 ; July 21 - "I Need Your Help" :Aegis gives Jazz a new mission. 2019 * September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" - The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. Witwicky What If? Universe ; What If...Sparkplug said "No"? : Sparkplug makes a quick decision to not help the Autobots after getting rescued by the Autobots. Sparkplug stands by the decision, but his decision has lifetime implications for Spike. If Looks Could Chill Behind The Wheel * In 1999, he was temped by Bzero. * For Optimus Prime's return in 2013, he was temped by Angel. * From November of 2013 to February of 2014, he was played by Foxfirestorm. * As of 2015, he was temped by SpikeWitwicky. Currently, Dexter Douglas has the keys to this fancy car. Category:Autobot Cars Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Intelligence Category:Autobot Special Operations Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Demolitions_specialists Category:FCs Category:EFCs Category:Saboteurs Category:Transformers